Season 1: Episode 2--Melissa Jones or Someone Else
by Nerdy Girl Time Lord
Summary: The Doctor finds out more on whom Melissa is and her backstory, but he finds something shocking that Melissa has. P.S Melissa is represented by River. You'll see more on this.


_Previously on Doctor Who_...There was this boy that hated everything except for his snowmen. His name was Geoffrey. He wanted to destroy the universe with his army of snowmen. The Doctor was there killing the species of snowmen when a familiar face came into view. Her name is Melissa Jones, and later on after most of the snowmen were killed she regenerated. That's when the Doctor knew something was up with Mrs. Jones.

**Season 1: Episode 2-Melissa Jones or Someone Else**

The Doctor finds out more on whom Melissa is and her backstory, but he finds something shocking that Melissa has.

Ever since I was a little girl, I have drawn, dreamed, and thought of this character that saved these people from monsters. He has a special gift, and now he is real. He's the Doctor and I'm Melissa Jones. I have ran with him and these are our stories

Spring, England 1963

"Melissa, your back?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor. I have never left. I've been with you all the time. Do you understand who and what I am?" I asked him.

"No. It's impossible. You're impossible. Only I have the gift, the Time Lord gift. Tell me how you got it!" The Doctor said while the curiosity got to him.

"Oy. Do you remember a girl named Angina McDaniel? Well, I am her. Your lost lover. I have been looking for you. Do you understand now?" I said with nervousness.

"No, I still don't understand. What are you? How could you regenerate and have the same devices as me?" Said by the Doctor.

The Doctor was looking in every file that he had. Then it hit him. The Doctor turned to me and said "Wait, wait, wait. No, you can't be! You're my wife River Song?" The Doctor said after ten minutes.

"Yes. I am River Song. Our daughter is still out there. I have been trying to find her. I think she died in the TARDIS. I have been trying to find her by every possible version of myself, but I can't seem to find her. Could you please help me?" I said with passion.

The Doctor was stunned at the fact when he heard we had a daughter, 'We have a daughter? She died in the TARDIS, the one we are in right now? How did she die? Why didn't she regenerate? I don't remember anything! Why don't I do?"

'Yes, we do have a daughter." I persuaded him, "Her name is Amelia Pond Song. She died, in honor. The Silence was about to kill us when Amelia was brave enough to sacrifice herself for us. We, meaning the high council of Gallifrey and I were trying to figure that out too. They think it was a strange paradox at work. You never know not at days. You don't remember because you refused to wear the eye patch. The eye patch is a memory card that contains what you see, sense, smell, and hear. That's why we wore them when we were trying to fight off the Silence from killing the humans. Since the Silence has a memory filter, which mean when you see them you remember them, but when you look away you're forget. That's their biggest achievement known to mankind and what makes them powerful. Now do you understand?"

"Oy, yes! Now I have a sense of what happened to our daughter! I love you!" The Doctor kissed and hugged me "Let's go and find Amelia."

The Doctor started to push buttons on the TARDIS, and we traveled through time and space. My first adventure with the Doctor since my first regeneration!

Summer, England 1501

"The time has come Doctor. Any last words before we destroy your kind forever?" One Silence said.

The Doctor, Amelia, and I were looking at each other in sorrow, and disbelief that we were going to be dead in a few seconds.

"I have a few!" Amelia slowly walked to the Silence that was speaking, "Kill me, not my parents." Amelia gulped and sighed. "If you destroy me then you would kill the last generation of the two greatest Time Lords in the world. I am the last child of the TARDIS, and there will never be another. So shoot me now!"

"Are you sure about this Amy?" spoke by a Silence standing up.

'Yes, I want my parents to live. They have gave a lot for me. Kill me!" Amy shredded a tear "I love you! Remember." she turned to me.

The Silence bolted her with 852000 kilometers of electricity in both of her hearts.

The Doctor gulped and I ran to her.

"Amy,are you okay Sweetie? Amy! Amy! Amyyyy!" I screamed and shaken her.

"River, back away! You can see it's starting!" The Doctor pushed onto me.

"What! No. This can't happen. Not know!" I said.

"Mom? Are you there?" Amy peeped.

I ran over to her. "Yes honey. What do you want?" I said.

"Remember. I am a Time Lord. Don't leave, but watch out!" Amy screamed.

Amelia started to change color, like a cloud color. Then to a orange fire. After making tons of rubbish nonsense, she raised from lying down. "Where is my fish custard?"

"That's my girl! Let's go back to the time where your suppose to be." The Doctor said in happiness.

The TARDIS reappeared from being in the surroundings mode. Amy, the Doctor, and I piled in the TARDIS to go somewhere in time and space.

Next time on Doctor Who...The Doctor, Amelia, and River Song go onto their first adventure as a family. In this quest, time is nowhere to be found. What are the three going to do now?


End file.
